Connectors are commonly provided for applications where cycle times are low. For example, many input/output (IO) connectors are expected to undergo relatively few mating cycles. Certain applications, however, require substantially more mating cycles. Portable electronic devices, such as laptops and cellular phones for example, may undergo multiple mating cycles a day due to their power requirements. Similarly, medical devices may require at least one, if not more, mating cycles a day. Over a two year or three period this can cause a connector to experience more than 1000 mating cycles.
Existing, somewhat standards methods of addressing the need for a connector to survive a higher number of mating cycles have been to use more durable (and often more expensive) platings or wider contact areas. This becomes problematic, however, when viewed in light of the constant pressure to provide smaller devices and reduce costs. Magnetic interfaces have also been contemplated. For example, US Publication No. 2010/0197148 discloses the concept of providing a magnetic in a pocket, the magnet configured to press a flex circuit so that the flex circuit makes electrical connection with contact on an opposing side of the mating interface. In addition, certain designs have suggested the simple use of a magnet connection between two stationary contacts. Neither design, however, is particularly suitable for an application where one housing engages a second housing in a sliding manner. Therefore, certain individuals would appreciate further improvements to connectors suitable for high mating cycles.